


Bloodlust

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pack Feels, Sciles, Skittles, vampire!Stiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles got attacked and turned by a vampire. He tries to adjust to his new life but can't control the urge for blood. He runs away but it doesn't get better so he desperately calls Scott to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was weird. Everything felt different. Not just the air on his skin was more intense than before. His smell changed too. The whole city smelled like dirt and flesh and blood. Always blood. Everywhere he went it was there. Red blood was pounding trough the veins. He could hear the throb of the arteries, from every stranger who walked past him. And Stiles didn’t want anything more as to grab this random person and dig his teeth into his throat.

He couldn’t think of anything else than that. The taste of blood was magical. The best Stiles had ever the privilege of tasting. And he wanted it so badly. He needed it.  
He knew what it meant. Stiles knew it was only a matter of time until he hurt someone. And he didn’t want to. Since the whole situation with the nogitsune he swore himself never to harm anyone ever again. He couldn’t start it now, just because he was a vampire.

That’s why he ran. He just ran, ignored the urges as he rushed past people, forced himself to keep moving. He just needed to find a place where he was all alone, where no one could find him.  
His path led to the woods. It was ironic. Just two days ago it all started here. Stiles didn’t even know how he got the stupid idea to walk alone into these woods. There were strange deaths around the area, bodies where the blood was sucked out. He made his jokes about vampires a lot since the first body was found. But now it wasn’t funny at all.

He didn’t see anyone of his friends in the last two days. He tried to hide and did manage it very well thanks to his new senses. He had a thousand missed calls from Scott and Malia, but also Lydia and Kira, even from Liam and Derek too.

But he didn’t want to see them, not because he didn’t trust them but because of the fact that the last time something like this happened to him, Allison died. And he didn’t want that to happen again. He was better off on his own. He just texted his dad that he was okay and that he didn’t have to worry. He could cope with some werewolves looking for him but he didn’t want the entire police force of Beacon Hills on his heels.

Finally Stiles found a well looking cave not far away from the former Hale house. Just a little place where he could be for himself for the moment, don’t get wet if it should start raining. About the cold he didn’t have to worry. He didn’t feel these things anymore or at least different. He could feel the cold on his skin but it didn’t matter. It was just there but didn’t harm him in any way.  
The problem right now was much bigger. He sat on the floor and angled his legs. He tried to overcome the great urge just to run all the way back and attack some stranger. Just to drag him away, bit him and taste his blood. All of this precious liquid, streaming over his tongue, and flashing down his throat. Even the imagination turned Stiles on and he could feel how his heart was racing. He tried to calm down and breathed slowly. He could handle a panic attack, so he should get through this too.

But as longer as he sat in this little cave as stronger got the need. Stiles felt the urge so severly that he wasn’t sure if he could stay in this place for any time longer. He wanted to run. He needed to eat. His hands were shaking because he wanted it so badly and at the same time he wanted nothing less.

He found himself fishing his phone out of his pocket and calling Scott. If anyone could help him it was him. Although Stiles was convinced that he couldn’t hurt him no matter what. Scott was the most safe person in his near area.

Stiles didn’t come to say anything because Scott directly shouted into the phone. “Stiles! Are you okay? Where are you? We were so worried.”

“I’m fine,” Stiles said just out of instinct although he was not. But he didn’t want to worry Scott already with his first words.

“Where are you? Derek and I looked everywhere. We found the vampires though. You were right, Stiles. These deaths were caused by vampires. We dealt with them.”

“Good.” Stiles was relieved. He didn’t want to see them again. Especially not spooky eyes with his long fingers who did turn him.

“What happened, Stiles? Where are you?” Scott repeated.

Stiles breathed in deeply. “Do you know the cave near the Hale house?”

“Yes, I think I know which you mean. What are you doing there?”

“Just come, please. I need your help.”

“Already on my way. Just give me ten minutes.”

Stiles nodded and then he noticed Scott couldn’t see him. “Thanks,” he said instead.

 

“Stiles, are you in there?” The voice was near. Stiles breathed in deeply to prepare himself. He could smell the blood already and the sweat and the worry. And Scott. His smell was consuming. Stiles loved the smell of him before, just like home and safety, sometimes like wet dog. But now it was overwhelming. His heart was racing and he felt the urge again. The urge for the blood but even more than only that. He wanted Scott, with everything.

“Stiles?” Scott came around the corner and stopped abruptly. His eyes widened and there was clearly shock in it. He could smell it, he could sense it.  
Stiles just looked up, studying Scott’s face as if it was the first time he saw his friend. But it was. It was the first time. He never had seen his friend like that. These eyes, more deep than he ever thought eyes could be. The skin so soft and sparkling like ice. And his lips. Shaking, just a tiny little bit, but Stiles noticed it. He wanted to be near him, wanted to touch him. Before he could think he was standing right in front of Scott.

“Woah, Stiles.” Scott took a step backwards. “What happened?” His voice was full of worry. He looked guilty. Typically. It was always the fault of Scott McCall if something went wrong in this town especially if it involved any of his friends.

“I got attacked by a vampire,” Stiles said and laughed a little. “I didn’t even think that they exist. Well now I’m wiser.”

Scott just shook his head as if he didn’t want to believe this. “No!”

“I’m sorry but yes.” Stiles tilted his head a little bit and took a step forward so that they were no space between them again. “I’m a vampire.” Stiles smelled the blood, nothing else. The blood was playing with his thoughts. He felt powerful and strong and he knew what he wanted. He wanted that. He wanted this blood. And he would take it.

With inhuman speed he grabbed Scott’s neck. Stiles felt how his teeth sharpened. Only centimeters separated him from Scott’s skin. He could feel his friend’s heartbeat, smell his fear, but he didn’t see the attack coming. He was too distracted from his urge. Scott pushed him away so that Stiles stumbled back a little.

“Stiles, listen to me,” Scott pleaded. “We can fix this.”

Stiles just shook his head. He didn’t really listen and started the next attempt to get something from Scott’s blood. But Scott didn’t let him. He grabbed him. “Stop this! I don’t want to fight.”  
“But I do. I want your blood,” Stiles said and twisted Scott’s arm in a painful way so that he let go. The vampire in him seized Scott, put his hands on his throat and pushed him against the wall. Scott didn’t fight anymore. He let it happen. Stiles smiled triumphantly.

“I will not fight you, Stiles,” Scott said. The vampire didn’t care and just laughed. But Scott continued. “Because I know you won’t hurt me.” Stiles stopped for a second. “Because you’re my friend.” The grip around Scott’s neck was getting weaker.

Stiles stumbled a step back and in the next second he was at the other end of the cave, crawling on the floor. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered and sobbed. He put his hands around his head. “I didn’t want this. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s okay, Stiles. You didn’t.” Scott went carefully closer to him.

“No, it’s not okay. I almost did. I almost bit you.” Tears ran down his cheek. “I didn’t want to, really.”

“I know, Stiles.” Now he was in front of Stiles and kneeled down. With a caution Stiles didn’t know from his friend Scott took his hand. Stiles hadn’t even noticed how he was shaking. “I will help you.”  
So close Stiles smelled the blood again and he had to put together all his strength to not attack his friend again. “You can’t save everyone, Scott,” he said sadly. His friend tried every time but some things he just couldn’t change no matter how badly he wanted it. “I’m a vampire. I’m dead. There is no way to fix this.”

“I did think the same way once too, you remember?”

Stiles looked up.

“I never thought I would be good at his.” Scott pointed at his whole body. “I thought I might die or worse kill someone. I didn’t want this, I didn’t ask for this and I wanted it to stop, so badly. But there was one guy, my best friend, who helped me through it. He used all his time and strength to find new ways to control my urges. And he helped me. I would even say he saved my life.”  
Stiles bit his lip, so hard that blood was pounding out of the wound. For a split second he tasted the unbelievable flavour of blood. He had to close his eyes not to jump at Scott to get more. Instead he laughed. “Werewolf needs are simple.”

“What do you need? What do you want?”

“Blood!” Just one simple word. Just one simple thing and it made this much trouble. “I want to drain your whole body. I want to drink every last drop of it. I want to taste it on my tongue and I want to feel alive again. And if it wasn’t you sitting right next to me at the moment this person would be already dead.”

Scott nodded, said nothing, just nodded.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone, Scott,” Stiles admitted. “I don’t want to kill someone just because I can’t control this urge.”

“I can understand.”

“I’m sorry but it’s different. You are a predator but you don’t have to be a killer. I have to be a killer to survive. I don’t only want blood, I need it. I read everything about it.”

Scott raised an eyebrow.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. “I had two days time to research.”

“Okay, then take mine.”

“What?” Stiles shouted shocked. “No!”

“Why not? You need blood. You said it. You need blood to survive and to feel better, right? So just take mine. Of course not all of it, just as much as you need.” Scott held him his arm under his nose. Stiles just shook his head. He couldn’t do it. He wanted nothing more but he couldn’t do it. Stiles was sure that he wasn’t able to stop himself. Even the smell of blood was immense and taunting. The taste of blood would destroy all human thoughts that were left at the moment.

“No!” Stiles pushed him away and jumped to his feet. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Stiles, I am a werewolf. I will heal.”

“But I won’t be able to stop. I will kill you.”

Scott smiled. “You won’t kill me and I don’t want you to kill anyone else. I am protecting this city, you forgot? But more important I don’t want you to go through this guilt and pain. Just take my blood and all will be good.”

“You can’t know that.” Stiles was nearly broken. He was on the verge to just drink Scott’s blood.

“I will stop you if you go too far. Promise!”

And that was it. It was enough. Stiles couldn’t fight it any longer. Within a second he was so close to Scott that he could feel all of him but he just grabbed his wrist. He dug his teeth in the soft flesh of his arm and drank. All of the pressure he put himself through washed away. There was only this amazing feeling of the blood which ran down his throat. Nothing would ever taste this good. It was like his favourite food and ambrosia combined.

He needed more of that. His grip got tighter and he sucked harder. He wanted as many as he could get.

“Stiles.” Scott’s voice. Stiles recognized it but it didn’t matter at the moment.

“Stiles.” It got louder but Stiles still ignored it. He just needed more blood. Just a little bit more.

“Stiles!” The third time Scott pushed him away. On instinct Stiles exposed his teeth and hissed at him. “It’s enough.”

Stiles snapped out of it and stared shocked at Scott’s bloody arm. “I ... I-“

“Shht, it’s okay.” Scott was right there and pulled him in a big hug. “It’s okay. The wound is closing already. You didn’t hurt me.”

Stiles leaned his head on Scott’s shoulders. His mouth was near his neck but he didn’t even felt the urge to bit him. It felt safe and home like always. The one thing that was different was that Scott just smelt amazing. Not just the blood in his veins but everything. His whole smell was consuming and irritating at the same time. He wanted to hold him close to him and never let go.

“Thanks,” he mumbled quietly.

“You’re welcome.” Scott let gently go and washed the blood of Stiles’ face. “See? Not that bad, right? How did I taste?”

Stiles smiled broadly. “Just amazing.”

Scott grinned. He looked so proud of himself. And Stiles just felt better. Scott did it again. He saved someone.

“Shall we go home?” Scott asked. “I will stay with you of course.”

Scott already turned around but Stiles gently grabbed his wrist. “One more second. There is something I want to try.” Scott turned back to Stiles and this was the moment where Stiles bridged the distance between them and lay his lips on Scott’s. He felt the tiny flinch of surprise from Scott and his rising heart rate. It felt so good.

As he let go Stiles remained as near as possible. “I wanted to do that since you came in. You looked so beautiful.”

Scott grinned. “I thought you wanted to kill me.”

“Yeah, that too. It was a tie.” Stiles hand wandered to Scott’s neck but this time he gently caressed him. “You look so different now and you smell so good. I just had to try it.”  
Scott licked over his lips. “You surprised me I must admit. I didn’t even really have the time to enjoy it. I’m afraid we have to try again.”

“Fine with me.” And their lips touched again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a one-shot but I decided to make this a longer story because there is so much more to say and because I had ideas that didn't fit in this chapter.  
> I hope you like the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

The kiss intensified. Scott pulled Stiles closer, held him as near as possible. His right hand wandered from Stiles’ hips over his back up to his head where it dug into his hair. Scott never knew that he wanted this. Stiles was his best friend, almost something like a brother. He loved him with all his heart but he never thought that they would do anything like that ever but if felt so good. It felt right and amazing and just unbelievable great. And then it stopped. Stiles was suddenly gone. Scott opened his eyes and saw that Stiles was at the other end of the cave again – as far away from him as possible. A stab went through his heart. Scott tried to remind himself that Stiles didn’t flee because of him. But nevertheless it hurt. They shared this amazing experience together and Stiles just ran away. Scott knew that it was obviously the new part of his friend that made him do that. It wasn’t his Stiles, at least not all of him. But it was still hard to except because it hurt so damn much. Scott didn’t want to feel that way, he knew that it wasn’t Stiles’ fault. He couldn’t do anything about it.

So Scott took a deep breath and got closer. Every step he took with an immense caution. He didn’t want to startle his friend. “Everything all right, Stiles?” he asked. “Did I do something wrong?” Maybe it was his fault after all. Maybe he acted too fast. Maybe all Stiles had wanted was just a little kiss and not this.

“No!” Stiles immediately said. “It’s just-“ He stopped and raised his head. Scott paused in his movement. Sure it was still new but the werewolf was not certain if he would ever get used to it. Stiles wonderful brown eyes were black, with red sparkles in it. It looked almost demonic. 

“I wanted to eat you again,” Stiles finished his sentence. 

Scott swallowed and kneeled down so he could see his friend in the eyes. They were still black, a sign that the vampire in him was stronger than his human side at the moment. “It’s okay,” he just said. He had the feeling he had said it a lot in the last minutes. But it would be okay. Scott had to believe that because he couldn’t stand the thought of losing his friend. And he had to be strong for Stiles. He was confused and on edge, Scott could understand that. It was not so different than his first experiences as a wolf. 

Stiles helped him through it and Scott would do the same thing now for his friend. He laid his hand on Stiles’. “It will be okay. Promise.” 

Stiles nodded shyly. His eye colour changed back to this beautiful brown. Scott smiled. His Stiles was still in there. He was sitting right in front of him and he wouldn’t give up on him. It was only a smaller – or maybe bigger – problem more in this town. 

“So let us bring you home. How about that?” Scott stood up but kept taking hold of Stiles’ hand. Gently he pulled him up. “Your father will be glad to see you.” The sheriff contacted him several times over the last two days, always wanting to know if Scott heard any news from Stiles. It broke Scott’s heart that he couldn’t send the sheriff better news than that he didn’t heard anything from his best friend. So he was really happy now to bring Stiles back home. The place where he belonged. 

“My dad?” Stiles sounded a little scared. He shook his head. “I can’t go home, Scott.” 

“It’s okay, Stiles.” And again. “I will be with you the entire time. I won’t leave you.”

“You will stop me?” Stiles looked into his eyes. Although Scott didn’t like this thought at all he nodded. “I will.” 

“Okay. Let’s go home then.” 

 

It was a long walk through the woods. Both kept still and silent. Stiles had wrapped his arms around his waist. If Scott didn’t knew better he would have thought that Stiles was cold but he already asked that and his friend denied. His fingers were shaking, just a tiny little bit but Scott noticed. Stiles was afraid and in pain. He probably tried to hide it, to get through it on his own.

Scott wanted to say something, anything that it could make it better but he didn’t know what to say. His best friend was a vampire now and Scott hadn’t been there for him but he should have. He should have been there in the night in there Stiles had been attacked. He should have been concentrated on all of his friends to be safe since these murders began. But he didn’t even notice that his best friend disappeared until the next morning when Stiles didn’t show up in school. 

He had called him and he had texted him. He was so worried and afraid even more when the Sheriff came to school to ask him if he had heard something from Stiles.   
Scott looked everywhere. He searched the whole town – with the help of his pack. Derek and Liam searched the woods where they encountered the vampires. The girls tried another way. In Banshee style. Lydia had mixed feelings. She seemed to be terrified by it. She felt that Stiles was dead. Scott could remember very vivid that he didn’t like to hear that at all. He even shouted at Lydia that it couldn’t be true. Of course he apologized after that. He felt horribly about it, he still did even if it was two days ago. But Lydia didn’t only sense that Stiles was dead, she also felt that he was still alive and that made no sense at all.

Now Scott knew what Lydia had felt. She was right. With everything.

Because Stiles was dead and nevertheless still alive. A vampire.

Stiles was a vampire and it was all Scott’s fault that Stiles had to feel this pain now. Just because he couldn’t keep his pack safe. Stiles was a vampire, Liam was still at Deaton’s. He couldn’t do anything right at all. 

He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t really know how to help his friend except the fact just to be there for him, to make sure that he won’t hurt anybody. Scott didn’t know a thing and he felt so helpless. He wanted to be strong for Stiles because you could clearly see how damaged he was but Scott didn’t know how to be strong if he just wanted to turn back time, to be there on this night, to protect Stiles from this. So that it would never happen. 

But Scott couldn’t. He was here, right now. And he had to make the best out of it. He had to find a way that this could work out. This town was full of werewolves and werecoyotes and banshees. One more vampire wouldn’t be a big problem, would it?

 

“It’s not your fault, you know?” 

Scott turned his head and looked surprised at his best friend. He wanted to say something but Stiles got it first. “You’re an open book, buddy. You always were. And now I have even better senses. It wasn’t hard to figure it out.” 

Scott just sighed. “I should have been there. I should have prevented it.” 

Stiles smiled a little and shrugged his shoulders. “It was bad luck.” 

“Bad luck that will change your whole life.” Scott couldn’t help himself to feel guilty. This should have never happened. Not to anyone. But especially not to Stiles. It was not fair.  
“You’re right. But maybe to the better. Just look at you.” 

Scott could see that Stiles tried to convince himself. He could see the fear in his eyes, he could smell his uncertainty. “What can you do?” Scott played along. Maybe all Stiles needed was a little distraction from his urges.

“I’m fast, man. I’m sure I can run even faster than you. And everything feels different. Touches and even the wind on my skin. Almost as if I can feel it a thousand times more intense. And I can hear everything. It’s almost overwhelming because it’s hard to concentrate on one little sound.”

“So talking is hard?” Scott didn’t want to cause his friend even more pain. If talking was bad they remained silent again.

“No, you’re voice helps actually. It distracts me from the sound of the throb of your arteries.” 

Scott didn’t want to hear those things. He didn’t want to know how his best friend was struggling not to attack anyone because this sound was too loud and taunting. He didn’t want to hear that because he didn’t know how to protect Stiles from himself. He didn’t know how to help him. So he just went on. “What else can you do?”

“I can smell things. Everything. I can smell the meat that is cooked in a kitchen beyond the woods. I can smell the flowers and I can smell-“ Stiles stopped and took a deep breath.  
“Blood.”

Stiles nodded. “Blood which is still leaking from your wound.” A judgemental gaze struck Scott. He could sense the anger and disappointment. “You lied. It hasn’t healed yet.” 

It was of no use to lie. Stiles already knew and probably he could tell if Scott was lying. Stiles could hear his heartbeat, right? “I’m sorry, Stiles. I just didn’t want to bother you with that. It’s nothing.”

“Nothing?” Stiles’ voice got louder. “I bit you and you are still bleeding. How is that nothing? You’re a werewolf. You are an alpha. Why are you still hurt?”

“It’s-“ Scott didn’t want to explain it to Stiles. He would feel guilty although it was nonsense. It wasn’t his fault. Stiles had not known this. “It’s because you’re a vampire.”

“What?”

“There is something in your saliva. It’s kind of a poison.”

“Wait what? I poisoned you? And you knew that?”

“No, no, Stiles, it’s okay. It will heal,” Scott assured him. He didn’t want his friend to panic because there was no reason. “Your saliva paralyzes humans.” He saw how Stiles flinched for a second. Of course, he would know that. He experienced it. “And it stops werewolf wounds from healing. But just for a little while, Stiles. It will heal.” He would heal faster as a normal beta of course. It wouldn’t take this long.

“You know that and you let me bite you?” Anger was in Stiles’ voice. “You let me hurt you knowing that it won’t heal?”

“No, Stiles, listen. It will heal. It will all be good.” Scott tried to stay calm. It wouldn’t work well if he let his emotion flow. It was hard. As soon as Stiles’ vampire rose his werewolf instincts screamed at him. It was probably because of what Derek said. They were natural enemies, created to kill each other. But Scott didn’t want that. Not for Stiles and himself. “Breathe, Stiles, and listen, please.”

Stiles managed to fight it and Scott was so proud of him.

“It will heal. We spoke to Deaton because Liam got hurt and didn’t heal.” Scott tried to steady his voice but he couldn’t avoid a little trembling. Liam was hurt really badly. He was still in the healing process. “Deaton said that it will heal. As soon as the vampire saliva is out of the system our bodies heal normally again. Okay?”

Stiles nodded. He didn’t ask how long it would take and Scott was grateful for that because he didn’t know exactly. Probably longer than Stiles would have liked. “How is Liam?” he asked instead.

“Still not healed completely but Deaton is taking care of him. We asked Mason for help for a cover story for his parents.”

Stiles smiled. “It was surely not easy to come up with an excuse without me.”

“We had quite hard work with it.” Scott smiled back. That was his friend. That was Stiles and it made Scott so happy to see him, to have proof that he was still in there, with all his bad jokes and sarcasm. 

It would all be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a little insight of the powers of vampires in my Teen Wolf universe ;)  
> And a lot of more Skittles :D  
> In the next chapter the sheriff will have his appearance because I just need Stilinski family feels *g*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of Stilinski family feels!!!

Sheriff Stilinski was asleep on the couch as Stiles and Scott entered the house. Despite the darkness Stiles could see every detail of the room. And he could precisely see the bottle of alcohol on the table. Stiles stepped closer, took a blanket that lay on a chair and used it to cover his father’s body. The touch woke him up. He blinked disoriented a few times until his eyes fixed on Stiles.

“Oh my god.” The Sheriff stood up and didn’t wait any longer to hug his son. “Stiles, are you okay?”

Stiles was a little surprised about the sudden hug but only for a moment. Then he put his hands on his father’s back and leaned his head against the Sheriff’s shoulders. “I’m okay, dad.”

“Where were you?” The Sheriff didn’t let go. He even pulled Stiles a little closer.

“Doesn’t matter,” Stiles answered and just enjoyed the proximity of his father. “It matters that I’m home now.”

“Are you really okay?” The Sheriff gently pushed Stiles away. He looked at him from the bottom to the top. Worry lay in his eyes. Stiles didn’t want to upset his dad so he just nodded. But it seemed that his dad didn’t want to see that. He turned to Scott who switched on the light in the meantime so he was standing a few steps away. “Is he?”

Scott just looked at Stiles, nothing more. He didn’t say anything at all. Stiles felt his stare in the back and he knew exactly what his friend tried to say to him. It was his father so he should tell him what happened. But it was easier said than done. Indeed the Sheriff knew about the whole supernatural thing, still it was not so simple to tell his father that he was a vampire now. How did you even do that? Show him your new sharp teeth? Tell him that they would have some lower costs because his son didn’t have to eat anymore? At least not the normal stuff. Or just right in the face: “Hey, dad, I’m a vampire now. Isn’t that cool?” No, that would be too much of a Nathan Young.

Stiles didn’t know how to explain it to his dad. His father even asked him once – right after Stiles told him everything about everything – if vampire exists. Stiles denied and told him that they are only myths and that his father was crazy believing such creatures could actually be real.

“What happened, Stiles?” His father wasn’t a patient person particularly in relation to his son. “You just disappeared only with one text message that I should not worry. Newsflash, kid, I’m your father and I’m allowed to worry about you for 24 hours per day. It’s my job to worry.” His voice got louder, the concern in his tone was mixed with anger.

Stiles never wanted to upset his dad, to worry his dad but he had to get away and he didn’t see another way to do so, to protect him from the monster he became. “I ... I’m sorry, dad,” he tried to apologize. There was no excuse for his behaviour, only that he just wanted his dad to be safe.

Scott went a step closer. “Mr. Stilinski, Stiles didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Scott, don’t.” Stiles voice was barely a whisper. His friend stopped abruptly and looked so hurt. Stiles knew he only wanted to help but he couldn’t bare it right now. His emotions went crazy and it made it hard to control himself. The smell of the blood that still stuck on Scott was killing him. And if he would only come one more step closer Stiles didn’t know what he would do. It was hard to concentrate when you imagine how you can rip of your dad’s head and drink all his blood. Stiles didn’t want to think that but he couldn’t help himself and it got worse as nearer Scott came. “Just stay back.”

The Sheriff just looked between Stiles and Scott. He obviously noticed that Scott was hurt and didn’t say anything about that. “Scott just wanted to help, Stiles.”

Stiles nodded. “I know but I can’t think straight with him near me.”

His father looked confused. “What do you mean?” Scott always was with him. The Sheriff knew that. He also knew that Stiles wouldn’t ever send Scott away. He was his best friend and always there if he needed him. Stiles needed him now and at the same time wanted him far away. He couldn’t even understand this thought. But he was afraid that he might kill his dad if Scott came one step closer.

“I mean that I’m fighting with myself to not kill you, dad, and Scott makes it harder because his damn arm is still bleeding and I can smell it and it makes me mad. It makes me want to jump at you and Scott and just forget all the fighting and just let go.” Stiles was breathing fast. The smell was getting more intense although Scott didn’t move a millimetre. He could almost taste the sweet blood on his tongue and only the thought of it stimulated him already.

“Stiles...” His father looked at him. Shocked, wide eyed. “Your eyes.”

Stiles didn’t get the chance to ask because Scott was standing in front of him, pushing him away from his father. He let it happen but only because he was surprised. Then he freed himself of Scott’s grip. “Leave me alone!” He didn’t want Scott to interfere. He dragged him home, he should let him speak to his father. He should leave him some privacy. “Just go, Scott!” The smell of the blood made him blind. He didn’t notice at all what he was saying or how he acted.

But Scott stood still. “I won’t go. I promised to stop you if it is necessary.”

“But it’s not, Scott. I am not feeding from my father if you have noticed.”

Scott shook his head. “No not yet, but you will. I can hear your heartbeat, I can smell your agitation and you are out of control. Just listen to yourself and you know it.” His friend sounded hurt, just like the howling of a little puppy in the rain.

Stiles licked his lips. He wanted to tell himself that it wasn’t true what Scott said, that he was still in control, that he knew what he was doing. But he couldn’t convince himself. His whole world fell apart when it became clear to him that he almost bit his father. First Scott, now his dad. This day could not get any worse at all.

He let himself fall on the couch and poured some alcohol in the empty glass on the table.

“Woah, wait,” his father interfered and took the glass away from his son. “What is happening? What is wrong with my son?” His gaze was fixed on Scott.

He shortly looked over to Stiles but he just shrugged. Scott should explain the whole thing. Maybe it was easier. “Go ahead. Tell him.”

Scott sighed. “Listen, Sheriff Stilinski, I wished I could tell you in a nice way but I don’t know how.”

“Then just don’t. His eyes were black, Scott. What is wrong with him?”

Another look over to Stiles. “He’s a vampire.”

The sheriff just laughed. It was a dry laugh, an unbelievable laugh. “You’re serious? My son is a vampire? A-drinking-blood-and-sleeping-in-coffins-vampire?”

“I would love to still sleep in my bed, dad,” Stiles said with a little smile. It was weird. Seconds ago he felt so tense, now he just didn’t care anymore. It wasn’t just his body that had changed, his feelings and emotions did what they wanted to do.  They acted like he was in puberty again.

“Okay.” The Sheriff sat down next to Stiles and sighed. “How do we fix this?” He looked at Scott again. Sometimes Stiles had the feeling that his father trusted Scott more than him, although it made sense. Scott you could trust. If you could trust no one at all, there was still Scott McCall.

“We can’t,” Stiles said. “I told Scott earlier there is no fixing this situation. It is what it is.”

Scott just nodded and the Sheriff sighed again. He drank the glass empty and put it back on the table. His fingers were slightly shaking. Stiles bend forward and grabbed his father’s hand. “It’s okay.” Scott said that it would be okay and Stiles trusted his friend. It would be okay.

His father looked at him, a sadness in his eyes that Stiles had seen the last time as his mother died. “I will be okay, dad,” he promised.

“I hope so, kid.” He didn’t say it out loud but Stiles knew what he was thinking. _I can’t lose you too._ Because it was a permanent thought of Stiles too. He couldn’t lose his dad and he wouldn’t. He would learn to control this whole vampire thing and made sure that his father was safe, that he would never hurt him. “How can I help?”

Stiles smiled at that. His father always wanted to help although he didn’t like this supernatural world. He was tired of the whole shit but he kept going, always in front line. Although Stiles admired that he was sure he couldn’t help at least not with his problem. Stiles had to deal with it on his own, he had to find his own way. He would only let Scott near him, not only because he trusted him because he had the strength to actually put him down if necessary. But he didn’t want to turn down his father’s offer so easily. He just wanted to help.

“You can stitch up, Scott. If he wants to stay tonight he has to stop bleeding unless I will go mad.”

The sheriff nodded immediately, pushed Stiles’ hand gently and then stood up. “Come on, Scott. You heard, Stiles.”

 

Scott shot a look over to Stiles before he followed Sheriff Stilinski into the kitchen. He was searching through several closets until he found what he was looking for.

“Show me, boy.”

Scott held out his arm. “It’s not that bad.”

“I don’t care. If my son wants to kill me because this is driving him crazy, I will play nurse.” He washed the blood away and cleaned the wound. “Why aren’t you healing anyway?”

“It’s because Stiles is a vampire. They are our natural enemies. It will take a while.”

“Stiles did this?” The sheriff looked up, shocked. It was one thing to hear that his son was a vampire, thought Scott. It must be a whole other thing to see what he was capable of doing or what he had to do in order to survive.

“He would have killed someone. He was on the edge.”

The Sheriff smiled. “You volunteered? I should have guessed it.” He bandaged his arm and knotted the endings of the bandages together. “You are a good friend, Scott.”

Scott looked down. He had expected the Sheriff to yell at him, to blame him for the state of his son, not to made compliments. Scott didn’t think about himself as a good friend. A good friend would have been there when Stiles needed him the most.

“What can we do, Scott?”

“Honestly? I don’t know. A couple of days ago I didn’t even know that vampire exists. Now my best friend is one of them. I don’t know these creatures very well, I only know that they need blood to survive and that this urge gets so strong that they can’t control it.”

“Does Deaton know a little bit more? Or Derek?”

Scott nodded. “Probably. I will call them tomorrow.”

“Yes. Good idea. Now it’s too late. And you have school tomorrow. You will stay here?”

“Of course. I won’t let Stiles alone.” Scott promised Stiles something and he would keep his vow. “I will watch over him.”

The Sheriff smiled. “Thanks, Scott. Thanks for bringing him back.”

“He called me. He asked for help.” Scott was glad that Stiles did that. The werewolf didn’t want to imagine what would happen in any other case. Probably Stiles wouldn’t have been able to fight his urges anymore and he would hurt someone. “And I only reacted.”

“Still, Scott. I owe you. Just ask if you need anything, okay?”

Scott nodded. “Yeah, okay. I will.” He didn’t want to argue that he didn’t deserve that because he did nothing special but he knew that Stiles and his father were quite alike. The Sheriff could be very stubborn and he wouldn’t let anything change his mind.

“Okay, then you should sleep a little, I think. You look exhausted.”

He was. He was so tired but Scott didn’t think about sleeping at all. He only thought about Stiles, that he needed some rest, that he had some terrible days behind him.

“You too, Sheriff.” Scott smiled and went back to the living room. Stiles still sat on the couch. He was playing with his hands, trying to distract himself. Scott went over to him and grabbed gently his hands. “Shall we go to your room?”

Stiles didn’t say anything, just nodded.

Scott pulled him along. They went up the stairs together and entered Stiles’ room. It looked as usual. Several clothes were spread over the floor, the desk looked like a mess with papers and pens all over it. And his detective board at the edge of the room with the headline: “Who is the desert wolf?” Scott felt comfortable in this room, he always had. Indeed it was Stiles’ room but he spent his half childhood in this four walls. It was as much Stiles’ room as it was his. They shared so many memories in here.

“You should sleep a little. It will help.” Scott led Stiles over to his bed and gently pushed him down. Stiles didn’t fight at all, just lay down. It bothered Scott that Stiles was so silent. It was so unusual. So he kneeled down, next to the bed. “What is wrong?”

Stiles looked painful. “I didn’t even notice how bad I was. I didn’t notice how I treated you.”

Scott stroke through Stiles’ hair. “It’s okay, Stiles. It’s just the beginning and it’s hard to deal with it. I know. It’s not your fault, trust me.”

“I almost bit him and I didn’t even notice. I couldn’t have stopped it because I didn’t notice. How could that be okay, Scott? How?”

Scott didn’t know what to say. He had felt the same way. He asked himself how he could live with it while he had tried to kill his best friend. It was the same situation or at least similar. It would get better, probably. Hopefully.

“Stiles, it’s not okay, I know. It sucks. This urge, these feelings, this uncontrollable desire to rip someone apart.”

Stiles smirked a little. “Yeah, it sucks.”

“How can I help? How can I make it better?”

“Stay! Just stay.” Stiles moved over to the side so that there was enough space on the bed for another human body.

“Always and forever.” Scott climbed on the bed and lay down. His face turned to Stiles’ so he could see him in his eyes. That was all he needed. Look into this beautiful eyes to know that everything would be okay. Maybe not tomorrow or the day after that but someday in the future.

Stiles smiled a little and closed his eyes. His breath got steadier and Scott also relaxed a little. “Just sleep,” he whispered. “Just sleep. I will watch over you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's been almost a century since I last updated this story and I'm so so sorry. I really appreciate that you guys are still so interested and it gave me the needed motivation to get the next chapter finally done.  
> I hope it's a little make up for all the waiting.

Scott woke up as the warmth of the sun touched his face. He startled immediately because he didn’t intend to fall asleep. He wanted to watch over Stiles. A sigh of relief came out of his mouth as he saw that his friend was still sleeping next to him. And then he jumped out of the bed as he realized that he was woken by the sunlight.

“Oh my god.” He stumbled the first steps and crawled more over the floor than he walked but he reached his destination: the window. With one movement the curtains were closed and the sun was shut out of the room. He turned around and smiled to Stiles who looked at him very confused.

“What are you doing?”

Scott pointed at the curtains and then at Stiles and then again at the window. “The sun – I thought vampires couldn’t live in the sun and I saw that it was shining directly on the bed and I  ... I thought you were in danger.”

Stiles smiled and even laughed. “You’re cute.”

Scott felt how his cheeks got hot. He looked down so that Stiles wouldn’t notice. “So the sun is no problem?”

“Not really. I mean it’s a little more uncomfortable as before when the sun is really hot but I don’t turn into flames if that’s it what you worried about.”

That was really good to hear. So if Stiles could manage to control his urges, there was still the possibility for him to live a normal life. They could go to college together and maybe even share a room. They had so much ahead of them and Scott would help Stiles through it so that this dream would come true.

There were so many possibilities for the both of them. And Scott didn’t know why but in this moment the kiss came back to his head. This intense kiss, this wonderful kiss. The kiss that Scott wanted to repeat but he was not sure anymore if Stiles really intended to do it. He saw so many sides from Stiles yesterday, most of them driven by his confused emotions. What was when the kiss was part of that too? Just a little confusion from Stiles, emotions that he couldn’t quite associate and just acted impulsively.

“Stiles, I wanted-“ He began because Scott just had to know if it was all just the vampire in him or if there was more. “Can we talk about-“ He scratched the back of his neck. He had never been good in this, finding words, expressing feelings, not in this way. Especially not if it was your best friend who kissed you and who you kissed back.

Scott breathed deeply and wanted to try again as the door opened. Sheriff Stilinski put his head inside. “Scott, it’s late. You have to go to school.” Then he entered the room and walked over to the bed. “How are you doing, kid?”

Scott just nodded and walked over to the cupboard. It was ordinary that they both had clothes of themselves at the others’. Sometimes they even wore those clothes. Scott easily found something from him and rushed to the bathroom.

He walked over to the sink and clinched to it. He looked into the mirror and sighed. What did he even want to ask Stiles? If he felt the same way? It was ridiculous. Stiles was confused, overwhelmed and it was an impulsive act in order to feel just a little comfort. And Scott didn’t even know how he felt. Stiles was his best friend, there was never more, but this kiss – Scott didn’t know what to think or feel. He just knew that he wanted more of this. More kisses. More touches. More everything.

And it was wrong, especially in this situation. Stiles had bigger problems to deal with.

Scott shook his head and changed his clothes. He washed a little and stepped on the hall when the doorbell rang. Sheriff Stilinski came out of the room, looking irritated. “Who is this?”

“This must be Derek. I texted him last night and asked him if he could take care of Stiles while I’m at school.”

“Ah.” Sheriff Stilinski made his way downstairs to open the door and Scott went back to Stiles’ room. He still sat on the bed, hands in his lap and staring on his fingers. He was nervous, Scott could see that.

“You alright, Stiles?”

He nodded but Scott noticed that it was not sincere.

So Scott stepped closer. “You can tell me. Is it because of Derek? Don’t you want him to stay?” Scott just thought that he would be the wisest choice. He was the only member of his pack that didn’t go to school and had time in the morning and had the ability to stop Stiles.

“No, it’s okay that Derek is here.”

“Then what?”

Stiles looked up, shyly even. “You wanted to talk about something?”

“Oh.” Scott just said. “No, it’s okay. It can wait. Later, after school, okay?”

“Okay.” If Stiles wanted to say more he didn’t have the time for it because Derek came in. He had a bag in his hand and Scott wandered what was in there. Books? Or weapons? Or maybe chains to secure Stiles? He thought if he should just ask but he decided against it. He trusted Derek and there would be just something in there that could help Stiles in his situation.

“Hey, thanks, Derek,” Scott turned to him. “I appreciate your help.”

Derek just nodded and laid the bag on the floor. “How is he doing?” He looked over to Stiles for a second and then focused his gaze on Scott.

“I don’t know. At the moment he seems fine.”

“You know that I can hear you guys?” Stiles drew attention to himself. „It’s not very polite to talk about someone who is in the same room and pretend he is not there.”

“Sorry.” Scott smiled apologetically. He didn’t want to make Stiles angry for no reason.

“Scott, you need a lift?” The sheriff shouted from downstairs.

Up to this moment Scott didn’t even think about it. His motorbike stood at home. So he yelled back that he needed one and grabbed Stiles’ schoolbag. “I borrow your books and stuff.”

“Sure.”

“See you after school.” Scott ran to the door and paused for a second. He turned around. “If anything happens – no matter how small – you can call me. Also if you just want to talk, okay?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Just go.”

 

* * *

 

It was quiet for a long time. Stiles forgot about Derek standing in the room and followed Scott’s footsteps out of the house into his father’s car. He waited until he couldn’t hear the sound of the engine anymore because they were too far away before turning towards Derek. The Beta was still standing on the same spot, hadn’t moved at all.

Stiles’ gaze fell onto the big black bag which was lying on the ground. “What’s in there?”

“Something that will help you.” Derek took a step forward which let Stiles flinch away a little. He didn’t even realize before but there was a scent to Derek that irritated him that made him uncomfortable. He felt threatened out of a sudden.

Derek noticed obviously because he backed away again. “It’s okay, Stiles. Calm down. I’m not here to hurt you.”

“I’m calm.” He was, right? He just didn’t feel comfortable around Derek. It was not that he didn’t trust him. He did but there was something about him. Something that let Stiles want to attack him. He felt the need to protect himself. “What-“

“We are natural enemies, Stiles. It’s in our nature. Werewolves and vampires are not made to get along. It will take some time to get used to that.”

Stiles shook his head. It sounded about right. Derek smelled awful but it didn’t make sense not if he thought about Scott. It was different with him. He smelled amazing, like freshly fallen rain and warm sweet cookies. He smelled like _home_.

Stiles felt safe with him instead of threatened. Why?

Briefly he thought about asking Derek but he didn’t want to expose himself like that. Since this vampire thing started he was confused by everything he was feeling. All of his emotions seemed heightened, stronger than usual. And Scott just confused him even more. On the one hand he wanted to kiss him on the other hand he wanted to kill him. It really wasn’t easy.

“You are young. Your whole body runs at instincts. That’s why you see me as a threat. You smell me and think of danger.”

“And you don’t?” If Derek smelled so awful maybe it was the same way around.

“I do but I am more in control with my werewolf side than you are with your vampire side. I’m not sure how Liam or Malia will react when they see you for the first time. They probably want to rip you apart.”

Derek surely didn’t mean to hurt Stiles with these words but it was like a stab to the heart, thinking about his friends who wanted to kill him. It was bad enough that he wanted to kill _them_. “Scott didn’t.” It came over Stiles’ lips before he even thought about these words.

Derek smiled a little. “That doesn’t surprise me.”

“Because he is a true alpha.” That was always the explanation. Scott could do so many things. He was so special and amazing and all of this because he was a true alpha, born to be good and fair. So good and fair that he even resisted to kill a vampire.

“Maybe but I think it has more to do with the bond you two share. Even if Scott lost control he would have never been able to hurt you, Stiles. He always made sure that you are safe and I don’t think that will ever change. It doesn’t matter that you are a vampire now, a creature we usual hunt and kill. It doesn’t matter that his wolf probably is screaming at him when you lose control and his first instinct would be to attack and end the threat that you are now. He will always protect you no matter what.”

Stiles really didn’t know what he should respond to that. It was rare that he got to see Derek so nice and understanding. Stiles definitely had to be in a bad place right now when Derek thought that he had to wipe off his grumpy attitude and be friendly for a change.

“What is in this bag?” Stiles didn’t want to talk about personal feelings and that his heart had started to do jumps of joy at the words Derek told. He wanted to believe that he had a strong connection to Scott but he definitely wasn’t sure if he could do the same as Scott did for him. He wasn’t convinced if he could put Scott over his inner urges. He was just not as strong as his best friend was.

So he needed a distraction and this mysterious black bag seemed good enough.

“It will help you feel better.” Derek picked up the bag and threw it next to Stiles onto the bed. He nodded in its direction to tell him to open it.

Carefully Stiles reached for the zipper and opened the bag. Stiles didn’t know what he had expected but certainly not this. He wondered how he didn’t smell it right when Derek entered. “Blood!”

There were at least ten blood bags in this bag.

“Grown vampires can survive by feeding two or three times a month. They don’t need a lot of blood. It’s different with younger ones. They are adjusting to their new lives and their new abilities. Their bodies need more to keep going.”

“I fed yesterday.”

“How much?” Derek didn’t ask from whom. Maybe Scott told him, maybe not. Maybe Derek just knew how hard it was to control something like this and he didn’t care who it was.

“I don’t know.” He blacked out. In this moment the only thing he was certain of was that he wanted more. “Not enough.”

Derek nodded as if he expected something like that. “You will crave it. Every minute of every day.”

Stiles swallowed hard. He didn’t want to hurt anyone but if this was actually the truth Stiles didn’t know how he should prevent this from happening. If it would be like this he could never survive this. Sooner or later he would kill someone.

He reached into the bag and grabbed one of the blood bags. “And this will help?”

“It will make it easier. It’s not as good as fresh blood but it will dull the urge, make it easier to control it. If your body feels fed you have a better chance to take the wheel again.”

Stiles wanted to laugh. Only a few months ago he was also fighting for his own body against an evil fox. But this was different now. The nogitsune took over his body. All the things he did weren’t actually Stiles’ fault. But now this side was a part of him. He was still himself and then again he wasn’t. But everything he would do now would be his own fault.

He didn’t want to hurt anybody so he clipped open the bag. The metallic smell of blood got into his nose but it was different somehow. Scott’s blood was arousing, his whole body pumping with anticipation the second he smelled it. Now he wanted to throw the bag away. It was disgusting. “It’s almost worse than your smell,” Stiles commented while sniffing at it again.

“It’s not fresh.”

“Yeah. It kind of smells rotten to me.” Stiles didn’t want to drink this, he really didn’t but he trusted Derek enough to know that he wouldn’t want to poison him. It probably would help him. So he put the bag to his lips and squeezed it lightly to get something out of it.

It was terrible, disgusting and awful. It was worse than some of the meals his dad served him after his mother died. One drop of it on his tongue and Stiles was willing to kill the whole town if this meant he didn’t have to taste this ever again.

He put it down and dug his fingers into it so that the bag popped and the whole blood was spread over his hand and dripping onto the floor. “This is disgusting,” he spit out and looked up to Derek. “I _need_ something else.”

“There is nothing else,” Derek said. “Only this!”

“You are lying. There is something else.” Stiles stood up, dropping the empty bag and taking a step closer to Derek. “There is _your_ blood.”

“Stiles, stop it.” There was a quiet growl in his voice, a subtle threat.

“Why?” Stiles was asking him. “Because you now realize that I could actually be stronger than you? I was always only the weak little human for you, right? The spaz that couldn’t do anything right and was too fragile to take along. Big news, wolfy, I am stronger now. I could kill you!”

“Don’t be so sure about that, Stiles.”

“Oh, I am sure and I’m sure that I want your blood.” It felt so good to actually let go, stop fighting against his urges. There was a giant blood bag right in front of him, begging to be eaten and why should he stop himself? Why should he when it felt like the best thing he had ever experienced?

He rushed forward, pinning Derek against the wall. With his supernatural speed he had the upper hand within a second. His right hand he laid around Derek’s throat and was squeezing it carefully, creating enough pressure to keep him steady but not too much that he would harm the good. He was caressing Derek’s face with his other hand, distributing the blood on this hand on Derek’s face. He slid over his lips. “Now how does it taste?”

Instead of an answer he only got a deep growl from Derek. His eyes turned blue and the claws of his fingers dug into Stiles’ wrist.

Stiles only smiled amused. “Now it’s getting interesting. Do you want to find out who is actually stronger?” He shoved Derek a few centimeters above the floor and flung him across the room. Derek crashed against Stiles’ desk and went to the floor but only for a second. He spun around, standing up again and showing his teeth.

“This will be so much fun!”


End file.
